


Призрак вины

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Пропущенная сцена в главе 9 "Железного кулака". Призраки смотрят добытые на Хальмаде имперские пропагандистские фильмы
Relationships: Garik "Face" Loran & Ton Phanan





	Призрак вины

**Author's Note:**

> слегка АУ, так как в таймлайн сцена не вписывается

Гарик отлично умел притворяться, иначе каким бы он был актером. Умел абстрагироваться от чего угодно: от окружения, людей, себя самого. Мог быть тем, кем его хотят видеть. 

Сейчас Призраки хотели, чтобы он сидел вместе со всеми вокруг голопроектора, показывающего «Черную банту», смеялся вместе со всеми, травил байки со съемок. И он смотрел, травил и смеялся. Пока в один момент это не стало слишком.

Улучив момент, чтобы его бегство не слишком походило на бегство, он вышел из грузового модуля, служившего сейчас кинозалом, и пошел по темному Каньону куда глаза глядят.

Если бы он не умел смеяться над собой и своими фильмами, то давно бы свихнулся, но иногда вина брала за горло, напрочь лишая чувства юмора. Он виновен — страшно представить, сколько народа погибло из-за него, из-за его участия в пропаганде Империи. Можно было утешать себя, что, не будь его, на роли взяли бы кого-то другого, но Гарик не страдал ложной скромностью — он был действительно хорошим актером, и фильмы удавались главным образом благодаря ему. Другой на его месте не был бы настолько эффективен. Так что приговор оставался прежним: виновен.

Он дошел до ворот, перекрывающих шахту, и пошел в обратную сторону. Проходить мимо кинозала, рискуя столкнуться с кем-нибудь из товарищей, не хотелось, и Гарик свернул в ангар. Буду бродить между машин, как призрак вины, решил он.

Не то чтобы он сознательно служил Империи, но какая разница? Нельзя сказать «извините, я не знал», это так не работает. Он причинил Новой Республике больше вреда, чем если бы лично расстреливал повстанцев из бластера. И, что бы он ни делал теперь, по долгам ему не расплатиться никогда.

Как будто ребенком он вырыл огромный котлован, а теперь пытается засыпать его, песчинка за песчинкой. Всей жизни не хватит, как ни старайся.

Что ж, выбор у него всегда есть: делать все, что в его силах, и прожить жизнь с пониманием, что этого никогда не будет достаточно, или сунуть бластер в рот — но тогда он не изменит уже ничего. Выбор был очевиден, Гарик не собирался сдаваться, и удушливое чувство вины нужно было просто перетерпеть, будто приступ неизлечимой болезни.

Достав ремкомплект, Гарик забрался под свой перехватчик и принялся отвинчивать панель доступа к распредкоробке. Он достаточно плохо разбирался в технике, чтобы техобслуживание требовало всего его внимания. Неплохой способ отвлечься от дурных мыслей и дожить до утра.

Раздался звук шагов; Гарик замер, стараясь не греметь ключом. Пусть это будет техник, который не может заснуть без любимой отвертки, взмолился он про себя. Ни с кем из Призраков разговаривать в таком состоянии не хотелось. Решат еще, что упоминания фильмов его расстраивают, будут одергивать себя и статься избегать этой темы. Тьфу. 

— Они ужасны, — без предисловий сказал Тон, облокотившись о солнечную панель. — Твои фильмы. Нужно иметь интеллект одноклеточного, чтобы проникнуться такой пропагандой. И если ты думаешь, что они могут вызвать желание служить Империи у минимально разумного человека, ты сам не умнее амебы.

Гарик невольно фыркнул. Дружеская поддержка в исполнении Тона: втоптать тебя в грязь и попрыгать сверху.

— На месте командования я бы медаль тебе выдал за снижение коллективного интеллекта противника...

— Понял, понял. — Гарик выполз из-под перехватчика. — Фильмы дерьмовые, и ты так этим проникся, что пришел сообщить мне, не дожидаясь более подходящего момента. Спасибо, что из освежителя не вытащил. Доволен?

— Учитывая, что теперь я разговариваю с твоей головой, а не сапогами — вполне, — пожал плечами Тон. — Первый пункт выполнен.

— Есть еще и второй? — заинтересовался Гарик. — Податься в кинокритики и прославиться в голонете?

— Скормить остальные фильмы моим стеклянным воришкам. Или ты собираешься ночевать в ангаре на регулярной основе?

С минуту Гарик пялился на него, не зная, то ли обидеться на непрошеную жалость, то ли поблагодарить за заботу.

— С такой диетой они заработают несварение желудка, — сказал он наконец. — Имперская пропаганда плохо влияет на пищеварение. И не жалко тебе невинных зверушек?

— Жалко. Поэтому буду тебе признателен, если ты придумаешь другой план, при котором страдать придется двуногим прямоходящим. Желательно с интеллектом выше амебы.

Гарик сделал оскорбленное лицо, потом не выдержал и рассмеялся. Почему бы и нет, ему все равно надо чем-то занять голову, а планирование каверзы вместе с Тоном — определенно не самый худший способ пережить ночь.


End file.
